


endings and beginnings

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chapter Related, Coda, F/M, Fluff, Happy is there too but he doesn't say anything, Lucy POV, Spoilers for ch. 544
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: the war is over, the dragon slayers are back, and lucy is happy (if a bit sore).





	endings and beginnings

her head hurts from where natsu knocked into her (fell into her, more like), and from where she subsequently hit it on the pavement after. her  _whole body_  aches, and she feels utterly drained.

(she’s never had to cast such a complex spell, never had to channel and focus and work with such an enormous amount of magic before.)

but despite that, despite the exhaustion, she’s never felt so light, so happy, so breathtakingly giddy.

because it’s finally over.

zeref is gone, acnologia is gone, the dragon slayers are back, and natsu is still here.

still here and beaming like the sun itself and lucy has never in her life been happier to see him.

‘you did it,’ she tells him, happy tears in her eyes.

‘we all did,’ he answers, grinning like a lunatic, still kneeling over her.

‘we all did,’ she agrees.

with one arm still keeping happy close to her chest, lucy reaches the other up towards natsu, wraps it around his shoulders and pulls him down to her, hugs him as tight as she can.

because it’s more than just the relief for the bad guys having been defeated that overwhelms her.

her rewriting the book worked, natsu still being here, warm and breathing in her arms is proof of that.

they’ve done it. they’re all still alive and (mostly) well, and they can rest now.

she hugs natsu tighter, almost smothering happy in between them (though the exceed doesn’t complain one bit), and presses her face into natsu’s neck. breathes in deep.

yes, they’re all alright now. and they have a long life ahead of them, and new adventures waiting for them.

she already knows the first one she wants to go on.


End file.
